


Blind Love

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Eremin 7 Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets in involved in an accident which adds a huge complication to his and Eren's relationship.</p><p>Piece 7/7 of Eremin seven prompt challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Marsha for this one.

Eren got the call while he was at work. 

Armin had been in an accident on his way to the post office. And it wasn’t looking good. Erwin gave him the rest of the day off, with the possibility of the next couple days if it was needed. He rushed out of the building and made his way to the hospital. 

Upon arrival he was showed a picture of Armin’s car, which now resembled an accordion. He was told that they were lucky that Armin had been alive when they’d dragged him out of the car. the doctors made him wait for most of the day and well into the night before they were able to come out to give him the news. 

He’d been thrown around a lot, and hit his head enough to make the doctors worry. He’d live, but they doubted his quality of life would remain the same. Eren pressed to find out how different he’d be, but the doctors had no idea. They would only know when Armin woke up.

They showed Eren into Armin’s room and told him that he could stay until Armin woke up so that he could see first hand. Eren took a few minutes to look over the wounds that were visible. Multiple lacerations and bruises, and his right wrist was broken. He shook his head and took Armin’s hand and waited.

 

Eren sat all through the night, and when the sun began to shine through the blinds he shot a text at Erwin saying he’d need today off as well. 

Armin’s eyes opened around noon, much to Eren’s relief. He wrapped his arms around Armin’s neck, and repeated “thank god, thank god,” over and over. Armin nuzzled his nose into Eren’s neck. 

“Not to tight.” Armin muttered. “It kinda hurts all over and I’ve got one hell of a headache.” Eren smiled and pulled away to place a kiss on his love’s forehead. 

“Eren, can you turn on the lights?” he asked. Eren felt his heart stop. 

“Why?” 

“Well it’s really dark, I thought you would have noticed.” Eren pulled away and looked into Armin’s eyes. his normally bright blue eyes were a little milky. 

“Armin, it’s the middle of the day.” He replied softly. He watched as Armin processed the information and the horror spread over his face. 

“It can’t be, it’s to dark, it can’t be.” his voice cracked and he brought his left hand up and rubbed it into his eyes, as if rubbing them would cure him of his blindness. tears leaked out. “It’s just a bad dream, that’s it. It’s just a dream.” he squeaked. 

“Armin,” Eren took Armin’s wrist, and felt the tension leave Armin’s body, “We’ll figure it out. I promise.” Armin began to sob, and Eren collected him in his arms. 

“I won’t be able to see your smile again.” Armin sobbed. Eren let him cry as much as he needed, holding him while he accepted what had happened. 

Eventually the doctor came in and talked to him for a little while. He even said that he’d have someone come in to help him learn braille and would arrange for a seeing eye dog. 

Eren tried to get Armin to smile again for the rest of the day, but wasn’t able to. Armin was just too upset. The doctor eventually came in and told Eren that he needed to go home, which made Armin even more upset. 

“Please, I don’t want to be alone.” he whispered, clutching at eren’s hand. He wouldn’t let go until Krista, who was working their ward, agreed to stay with him as long as she could while he stayed awake. 

 

Arin was allowed to go home a week later. thankfully the eye dog arrived a couple hours after they got back, and Eren was able to lead it around the house so that it learned it’s surroundings. 

The cat took some time to get used to the new house guest, but accepted the lab after a couple days. 

Eren was glad to see that the dog had somewhat improved Armin’s mood. 

 

Eventually things became as normal as they could. eren had scoured the internet trying to find braille copies of Armin’s favorite books and ordered all that he could, which made Armin cry again, but he knew that they were good tears this time round. They also invested in a large storage ipod and filled it with podcasts and audiobooks. 

Their evenings were spent cuddling on the couch with documentaries on the television. 

Armin began to smile again, and that was more important to Eren than anything in the world. 

One night they had Planet Earth on the tv, Eren was draped across the couch with Armin laying on top of hi. Armin listened to the documentary and Eren scrolled through an amazon app on his phone, looking for new audiobooks for his sweetheart. 

“Eren,” Armin muttered during the commercial break, “Do you think we’ll be able to do anything more with our relationship?” 

“What do you mean?” Eren asked, putting his phone down. 

“Nevermind.” Armin shook his head, burying his face in Eren’s shirt. Ere grinned and ran a hand through Armin’s shoulder-length hair, thinking for a split second that he’d need to call Mikasa to come and cut it. His other hand snaked into his pocket and pulled out a simple gold ring, placing it on his chest and taking Armin’s hand to lead it to the ring. 

Armin tensed as his fingers touched the warm metal. Eren grinned. 

“Is this what you were talking about?” he asked softly. He felt something wet soak into his shirt. 

“Is- Is this-” Armin stammered. 

“Will you marry me?” Eren whispered, into Armin’s ear. Armin held Eren tighter andbegan to shake, but nodded. 

“Yes.” he replied, tears flowing as if someone had released a floodgate. Eren slid the ring onto Armin’s finger. Armin quickly took his hand back and wrapped it back around Armin, pulling him close. Eren smiled into Armin’s head and wrapped his arms around his shaking fiance. 

“I love you.” Armin finally managed, it sounded muffled since his face was still in Eren’s shirt, but they didn’t really care. Eren used his hand to lightly tug on Armin’s chin so that he looked up, and gave him a kiss. 

“I love you too, no matter what.”


End file.
